Pokemon: The Quest
by TPPC
Summary: A story of two people trying to become Pokemon masters


**Pokémon: The Quest  
**By: [TPPC Webmaster][1]

**Chapter 1**  
They were young, and maybe a little too young to tackle the task at hand. Although it had been there dream since the time they were born, it was hard to picture 13 year old brothers becoming Pokémon Masters. There father, Neil, had given them each one Pokémon to start there journey with. Tim, the slightly older of the two, recieved a Rattata. His brother, Sam, got a Caterpie. After the two boys got there Pokémon, their father game them each 5 additional Pokéballs, some Potions, Antidotes, and other assorted things. After that, he sent them of to achieve their dreams of becoming Pokémon Masters.  
  
"So where are we going to go?" Tim asked. Although he was older, he was still more immature than his brother.  
  
"First, I want to go find a nice open field so we can capture more Pokémon. After that, I guess we should start to battle other trainers, and head to some cities to get badges."  
  
"Ok, how about that field over there?" Tim pointed to a patch of grass about 50 feet to their right. It wasn't really a field, per se, but it seemed like a good enough place to start.  
  
As they entered the field they noticed two Pokémon. The brothers decided who would try to capture each Pokémon, and then went on there way to do it.  
  
Trying to move slowly and quietly, Tim crept up behind an Ekans. Getting ready to send his Rattata into battle for the first time, Tim thought about what moves he would use. Finally deciding, Tim gained ground on the Ekans.  
  
On the other side of the field, Sam had already called out his Caterpie, and was ready to catch the Sandshrew in front of him.  
  
"Caterpie, String Shot!" Sam yelled as a fine spray of string shot from Caterpie surrounding the Sandshrew. The Sandshrew tried to struggle out of the string, but was unable to. "Caterpie, Tackle!" Caterpie moved forward quickly and tackled the Sandshrew. Now lying helplessly on the ground, the Sandshrew couldn't escape from Sam's Pokéball.  
  
On the other side of the field Tim was ready to capture the Ekans. Calling out his Rattata, Tim backed away slightly so that he wouldn't risk an injury from the battling Pokémon. Rattata quickly tackled the Ekans. The Ekans, almost knocked unconscious by Rattata's sudden attack, was now easy pickings as Tim's Pokéball opened up and caught it with little resistance.  


* * *

  
Although they got off to a quick start, the boys still had a long way to go. As they walked toward the nearest city where they could get a badge, the brothers started to compare the Pokémon they caught.  
  
"Did you catch that Ekans we saw?" Sam asked. He knew that Tim had, but they had nothing else to talk about.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty cool too. I just wonder if we'll be able to win any badges."  
  
"What does that mean? Do you think we're bad trainers?"  
  
"No, I just mean that we've got a long way to go, and right now are Pokémon are low on experience, so I was thinking that we should take the longer route so we can run into some trainers."  
  
"That's not that bad of an idea, especially after what I've heard about the gym leader in Pewter City."  
  
"You mean Brock?"  
  
"No, he left a while ago with some Ash Ketchum kid. There's this new guy, and he's using all Rock-type Pokémon too."  
  
"So what else have you heard about this guy?"  
  
"Well, this guy...I think his name's Steve, but he's got some pretty good Pokémon. He has a Graveler, Rhyhorn, and a Marowak."  
  
"Your kidding me, right? How am I supposed to beat that with Rattata and an Ekans?" Tim seemed to be getting scared.  
  
"Who knows, with some training, you might be about to win. It'll probably take a while, but we'll beat him."  
  
"I don't know about you, but on our way, we should try catching more Pokémon."  
  
"Definately."  


* * *

  
Later down the path, the boys ran into two trainers who challenged them both to a battle. Tim sent out his Rattata and Ekans to battle his opponent's Weedle and Paras.  
  
"Rattata, Quick Attack, now!" Rattata started running as fast as it could and pounced on Paras.  
  
"Ekans, Wrap around Weedle." As Ekans begin to move to wrap around it's opponents, the Weedle suddenly shot forward using it's Poison Sting attack on Ekans. Ekans dropped to the ground and looked really hurt. All signs pointed to it being poisoned.  
  
At this point, Rattata had already knocked out the Paras, and was moving to help Ekans. As Rattata closed in on Weedle, the small Pokémon moved to get ready to use its string shot attack. When Rattata was only a few feet away Weedle started to use it's string shot. With its great speed, Rattata easily avoided the move and tackled Weedle knocking it out.  
  
"Congratulations." The other trainer said a few minutes after the battle.  
  
"Thanks. But I wonder how my brothers doing." With that they both looked on at the battle between Sam and his opponent.  


* * *

  
Sam's battle had been going on forever. His Caterpie and his Sandshrew had been battling a Spearow and a Drowzee respectively. Caterpie was at a huge disadvantage to the Spearow, but it was still in the battle. Constantly using it's string shot attack Caterpie had started to slow down and ground the Spearow. Every few minutes, Caterpie would try it's tackle attack but it missed all but 3 of the times it tried.  
  
Sandshrew on the other hand was doing rather well. In between using its Slash attack, Sandshrew used its poison sting and tried to poison Drowzee. Even though it was very close to being knocked out, the Drowzee still fought back. Its Confusion attack temporarily slowed down Sandshrew enough so that Drowzee could use it's pound attack. Sandshrew was knocked down to the ground, and Drowzee started to advance as if it was getting ready to give Sandshrew a final blow. Right before Drowzee could execute its headbutt move, Sandshrew lept up and used poison sting. The Drowzee fell backwards shaking as its trainer called it back to his Pokéball.  
  
Still struggling, Caterpie ducked and dodged Spearow's attacks. Getting ready for one last attack, Caterpie braced itself. Flying in at close to full speed Spearow dove for Caterpie. Within a split second Caterpie was already into its last attack. Using the string shot move like a pro, Caterpie shot a blast right into the eyes of the Spearow. Losing sight of everything, the Spearow crashed into the ground. Using its tackle attack as quickly as it could, Caterpie knocked out Spearow.  
  
Right after winning its battle, a weird white haze came over Caterpie.  
  
"Hey Tim, get over here, Caterpie is evolving!" Sam was extremely excited.  
  
"Wow!" Tim was just as interested to find out the Caterpie was evolving. In less than a minute, Caterpie had fully changed into a Metapod.  


* * *

  
Waving good-bye to the trainers they had just beaten, the two brothers marched off and continued heading to Pewter City. They had gotten into a couple of battles since then and they had won most. The boys were tired since they'd been up all night looking for Pokémon, and started to sit down under the shade of a nearby tree.  
  
"So did you catch anything last night?" Sam asked as he stretched out under the tree.  
  
"Nope, I didn't even see any Pokémon. They must have all been asleep."  
  
"Probably, but I was sure there would be some that were awake."  
  
"It doesn't matter, we've got a long walk to Pewter City ahead of us, so we'll probably run into some there."  
  
With that said, both boys fell asleep under the tree.  


* * *

  
About 2 hours later the boys woke up to an impressive site. A Nidoran Male and a Nidoran Female sat there and looked at them.  
  
"So which one do you want to catch?" Tim whispered. Neither boy had moved an inch, and hopefully his comment wouldn't scare the two Pokémon away.  
  
"I'll take try for the female." Sam was also being as quiet as he could be. They both reached behind there backs to grab a Pokéball, prepared to throw them. Seeing this then Nidoran's started to run away, but Tim and Sam were prepared for that. Sam threw out his Pokéball containing Metapod, while Tim threw out Rattata. Rattata quickly gained ground on Nidoran Male and then tackled him to ground, allowing Tim to catch it. Sam on the other hand had a different plan. Knowing that his Metapod couldn't move he threw his Pokéball out far enough so that when Metapod came out of the Pokéball, it landed right on the Nidoran Female, pinning it to the ground, which made it easy prey for Sam's empty Pokéball.  
  
"Talk about dumb luck, huh?" Tim said while Sam called back his Metapod. "First we find two Pokémon right in front of us, and then your Metapod lands right on the Nidoran Female.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Hopefully, we'll stay this lucky."  
  
"Yeah. Hey, let's stop at the Pokémart that I saw down the road, I want to get a couple more Pokéballs."  
  
"What do you need more Pokéballs for?" Sam asked. He didn't think they needed any more Pokéballs, but for all he knew his brother had lost one.  
  
"Well, the way I see it, if we're gonna keep being this lucky, we'll need more Pokéballs to catch all the Pokémon we find." Tim started laughing.  
  
"Idiot." Sam's statement ended with a smack upside Tim's head. With that, they both got up and continued on their way to Pewter City.  


* * *

  
Pewter City was relatively big. Although completely redone into a paradise for Pokémon trainers, the city still kept its regular grayish look. Strolling towards the Pewter City gym, the brothers stopped for a quick meal at a local diner and started to go over there game plans for facing Steve.  
  
"Do you know if they allow evolving in battles?" Sam asked quitely so they wouldn't stand out. He was holding the Pokéball containing his Metapod in his right hand.  
  
"I don't see why they wouldn't." Tim said as he started to eat the meatloaf he had ordered. "But if I were you, I'd evolve it before the battle. This way, you'll have experience using it."  
  
"I see your point. I guess I'll just find some trainer around here to battle."  
  
"I'll battle you!" A young boy sitting behind Sam turned around. Sam met the boys gaze, while Tim just sat there and kept eating his meatloaf. Sam and the boy, Don, decided that as soon as they finished eating, they'd battle.  


* * *

  
Listening intently to the two young boys conversation, the last members of Team Rocket sat in the booth right next to the brothers. Although they were the last members, the team, consisting of a teenage boy and girl, and a Machop. it wasn't any ordinary Machop, because this one could talk.  
  
"So when are we going to go steal there Pokémon?" The Machop, one of Giovanni's personal Pokémon, had been working with John and Jenna ever since Giovanni had died. The Machop was not only advanced in its ability to speak, but in other ways too. Right after its birth, the Machop was sent through a series of bio-engineering clinics in order to enhance its attack, defense, and mental powers (This also changed it from a regular fighting Pokémon to a Fighting/Psychic Pokémon. After the clinics, Giovanni sent the Machop to a special school he created in order to teach it how to capture, raise, and breed Pokémon. The one thing that Giovanni did let it do, was choose whether or not to evolve. Somehow, during the bio-engineering process, Machop was given the ability to evolve at any point in time, adding even more to its strength.  
  
"When they send out their Pokémon, we'll send out ours and capture them as soon as they leave their Pokéballs." John said quickly. he wasn't used to talking to a Machop, and felt a little embrassed doing so.  
  
"Their Pokémon will go nicely with the 10 we've already stolen." Jenna chimed in from the other side of the table.  
  
"Yeah, between your Spearow and my Magmar, we can steal any Pokémon we want. John started to smile as he relaxed in his chair.  
  
"Oh yeah...and I did nothing the whole time." Even though it was a Pokémon, you could still detect a hint of sarcasm in Machop's voice.  
  
"That's right, you didn't do anything!" John's voice rose above the faint mumuring of the crowd.  
  
"I'll show you nothing!!!" With that, Machop let out a powerful Karate Chop that almost knocked out John.  
  
"Both of you be quiet...they're leaving." Jenna whispered as John was about to hit Machop.  
  
"Well, then I guess it's time to steal some Pokémon." A smile crept up on Machop's face.  


* * *

  
Walking out to a field just behind the diner, Sam and Don prepared to battle. Once ready, Don called out a Voltorb, and Sam called out his Metapod. Within a second, Voltorb was attacking.  
  
"Voltorb, Tackle Now!" Don called from the sidelines. Voltorb tackled Metapod, and sent it flying to the ground.  
  
"Metapod, Harden!" Sam hadn't had Metapod for long, but he knew it only knew one move. Metapod started to glow faintly and then stopped, showing it had hardened.  
  
"Come on Voltorb, let's finish this! Explosion!" Don yelled out triumphantly.  
  
"Metapod, full harden, now!" Metapod started glowing, hardening as much as it could, while Voltorb moved into attack position. Starting to glow yellow, Voltorb started it's Explosion move. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere Voltorb exploded kicking up dirt everywhere.  
  
Within minutes, all the dirt and smoke has cleared, revealing Metapod still upright. Although it's shell looked battered and bruised, Metapod otherwise seemed fine, except for one thing, it had started to glow again. This time though, it was glowing a bright white, the type of white that could only be reached by evolving. A huge smile came across Sam's face as Butterfree began to come out of the shell formerly occupied by Metapod. Soaring high into the sky, Butterfree looked down on the world that it was now in.  
  
"Come on, let's battle again." Don said after everything had calmed down.  
  
"Sure." Sam turned his attention from his opponent to Butterfree. "Do you want to battle or should I use someone else?"  
  
Butterfree said that I wanted to battle again and moved to the center of the field. About a minute later, Don called out a Venonat. The two Pokémon locked eyes, until something happened off to the side of the field. All together, a Magmar, Spearow, and Machop came rushing onto the field. The Machop used some sort of psychic manuever to knock Butterfree to the ground as Magmar surrounded Venonat in a ring of fire. As if toying with Venonat, Magmar stepped into the ring of fire and started to attack Venonat. Knocking it out slowly and what seemed to be the most painful way possible, Venonat slumped to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, the Spearow dove towards and started to attack Don, knocking free the Pokéball with formerly held Venonat. Grabbing the ball in it's talons, Spearow brought the ball back to it's master. Don watched in horror as a person hidden in a bush recalled Venonat to it's Pokéball. After that, all the attacking Pokémon broke off their attack and left the field with their trainers, and the newly stolen Venonat.  
  
Hearing the noise, Tim ran out of the diner. "What happened?"  
  
Don was the first to answer. "Someone stole my Venonat. We have to get it back!"  
  
"We will Don," Sam said calmly. "We will."

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Did anyone see which way they went?" Sam asked. He still couldn't believe anyone would steal Don's Venonat, but now the three of them have to find it before it was to late.

"I think they went that way." Don pointed off to the right. He had just come out of the shock that came with the stealing of Venonat.

"Ok. Butterfree, fly up high and see if you can see anything." Sam was glad Metapod had evolved into Butterfree. He knew that they wouldn't be able to find Venonat without it's help.

Helping Don to his feet, Tim walked up next to Sam. "Do you think we'll really find it?"

"Maybe. It's a big area to search, and those people were obviously pro's."

"Yeah. We better get started if we're gonna get any searching done before nightfall."

The three boys started to follow Butterfree until Don came to a stop.

"What's wrong Don?" Sam asked. He knew that Don was probably still shaken over his loss, but some other problem may have arisen.

"We need to find a Pidgey."

"What?"

"A Pidgey."

"Ok...why a Pidgey?"

"They can fly fast."

"Look," Tim spoke up interrupting their conversation. "We need to keep going. Butterfree can fly fast enough, and the last thing we need to do right now is stop."

"He's got a point Don."

"Ok. Let's keep going then."

"Don't worry Don, we'll find Venonat. I promise."

* * *

It had been a while, almost a full day in fact, and still no leads. Butterfree seemed to be getting tired, and so were the three boys. Nightfall was long past and it was pitch black outside. If the moon had been full they would have searched longer, but they had no such luck.

"Okay...let's stop now." Sam said. He sounded depressed that they still hadn't found Venonat.

"No, we can't stop now, not until we find where they took Venonat." Don looked like he was about to break into tears until they hear a sound in the bushes beside them.

* * *

"You think they've given up on us yet?" Jenna was crawling through some mud, and was obviously not in a good mood.

"I don't know...hopefully. And even if they do, we'll just steal some more of there Pokémon." John was in no better of a mood. They both envied Machop who had hopped into a Pokéball for the journey back to their base.

"How much farther is it?"

"A while. Hey, maybe we should find a road and call a taxi!"

"Idiot." The sound came from inside the Pokéball on Jim's hip.

"Idiot am I?!? I'll show you an idiot!" Jim took out Machop's Pokéball and heaved it through the forest. A soft plunk sounded in the distance as the Pokéball landed in a lake not to far behind them.

"That was a pretty weak throw."

"Shut up." John spun around and saw that the insult hadn't come from Jenna, but from the Machop standing right behind him. "Uh....sorry, I didn't mean to...I mean..."

"I think it's about time you shut up!" Machop started to concentrate hard and then used it's psychic powers to lift up John and fling him into the lake that had just been distrubed by the Pokéball. "Come on, let's go." Machop motioned towards the camp and Jenna followed.

* * *

"Did you just here that splash?" Sam was almost half asleep, but the sound was loud and easily recognizable.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go see what it is." Don was already up and moving after he finished the sentence. You could tell in his eyes he hoped that it was Venonat.

The three boys rushed over to the lake and found a teenage boy in a white outfit climbing up on to the shore. As he pulled himself up, the boys noticed that he had a large red "R" on his shirt. Don recognized the letter as the logo for Team Rocket.

_But that's impossible, how could he be in Team Rocket, it had been taken out in a police sting years ago, and their leader, Giovanni, was dead. _"Who are you?!?!?" Don's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Why do you want to know?" The boy had finally gotten to his feet, and was brushing himself off.

"Cause if you don't tell me, you'll be in for a world of hurt!"

"Try me!"

"You got it! Poliwhirl, go!"

"Your Poliwhirl is no match for my Magmar. Go!"

"Lets finish this fast! Poliwhirl, Hydro Pump!"

Although an extremely strong Pokémon, Magmar was no match for the water powers of Poliwhirl. The battle was over within seconds.

"Now your mine!" Don lurched forward and tackled the boy. Beating him savagely Don only said one thing over, and over again. "Where's my Venonat!"

"Ok...I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"

"Where?!"

"Wait...I can't tell you!"

"Why!?"

"They'll kill me!" The boy seemed even more beaten than he actually was.

"What makes you think I won't!" Don swung down with a hard blow to the head and knocked the boy unconscious.

* * *

"Where is he?!?" Machop's patience was running low. It had been hours since he had "thrown" John into the lake.

"He would have been back here sooner if you didn't throw him into the water." Jenna was concerned. She didn't want to show it, but it you could tell that she was.

"Ouch! Get off of me! Owwww!"

"Did you hear that?"

"I may be a Pokémon, but of course I heard it. It's probably John whining about getting tossed around again."

"I think there's someone with him." Jenna tried to pick up on the wait noises in the background.

"You bet there's someone with him!" Don hit the door with a swift kick, sending it flying open. "Now where's my Venonat?!?!"

"You tracked us all this way for your stupid little Venonat?" Jenna and Machop burst into laughter at the very thought of it.

"Of course I did. He's my Pokémon and I want him back!"

"Fine, take him." Machop took a step forward, concentrated, and sent Venonat's Pokéball flying right into Don's face.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Tim asked as Sam rushed over to help Don.

"Because we're the bad guys, and that's what bad guys do." Machop started towards the trio and moved into an attack position.

"Yook," Don was still lying on the floor and all his words sounded funny since his entire upper lip was swollen. "Alls I wunt is mi Venohnat."

"Fine, take it!" John picked up the Pokéball that had bashed into Don, and threw it as far as he could.

"I guess we better give them a headstart." Machop took another step forward, concentrated, and lifted the trio off the ground. Focusing all his power, he flung them towards the Pokéball.

   [1]: mailto:ThePokeCenter@hotmail.com



End file.
